Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Series, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners 2011 *March: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April: Shade 10: Evolutions *May: Sem 2.10 *June: Question For Ben 10 *July: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 *November: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December: Omni-World 2012 *January: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April: Knights of the Sword *May: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June: Tie! -- Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July: Hean 10 *August: Young Plumbers *September: Cassie 12: Original Series *October: Knight of All Knights *November: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *December: Back in Action: Alien Universe 2013 *January: Ben 10: Supreme Force *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Power *March: Ben 10.5 *April: Ben 23 *May: Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *June: Chaturn 10: Fan Force *July: Mig 10: Gamaverse *August: Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *September: Ben 10: Shattered Universe *October: Ahmad 15 (Rebooted) *November: Tie! - Simien 10: Polyverse and Bryce Bowman: Origins *December: Ben 10: Team Tennyson ---- Evan Billion Created by AB and nominated by Omi. For #I heard great things about this show plus the aliens are interesting Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 14:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) #This is a very good series. I'm a huge fan!Sillyruner (Wall - Blog - ) 19:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Sillyruner Against # Comments *It's about time for an AB thing to be featured. Brandon 10: Alien Force Created by Brandon and nominated by Sci. For #It's a good series I... am... Nightwing... (Wall - Blog - ) 17:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) #No offence to AB's series, but this series really needs some more votes. And yay for finally using Darwin editing! Darktriggerhappy (Wall - Blog - ) 01:11, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #This isn't a good series...this is an awesome series! YOUR SUPERIOR HERO, '15:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Against #Okay Brandon, no offense, this series is cool and all, but I find it too similar to the canon Ben 10 and not that original. Basically the main 3 characters are based exactly off of Ben, Gwen and Kevin, the name Alien Force isn't original and basically a lot of the episodes's plots are like the Canon Ben 10 Episodes, just with different characters, different aliens here and there and the dialogue changed a bit. I'm not saying you suck at writing, but this series itself isn't original enough in my opinion. :/ --[[User:NickFusi0n|'Yveltal]] [[Message Wall:NickFusi0n|'used']] [[User blog:NickFusi0n|'Oblivion Wing!']] 13:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Comments *Brandon deserves this. The Ben 10 Fan Fiction Cinematic Universe Created by Paper and Sci and Toon and Jack and nominated by (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧ (Wall - Blog - ) 01:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) For # Against # Comments *We've worked hard, and Papes and Sci and probably gonna yell at me for this, but whatevs, let's see if it wins. --'(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧ ' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) *Its a movie franchise, not a series. Therefore it doesn't count. Who Committed MURDER... Sci 01:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC) OmniMon --> Created by ISM and nominated by ISM. For # Against # Comments First time running, come on, all ye Pokemon fans!